Laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and other computing devices rely on limited power supplies such as internal batteries. Although the batteries are typically rechargeable, the operational time interval between charges can be extended using the stored power of the batteries efficiently. Wall-powered computers such as servers, cloud computing resources, and embedded computers are also increasingly power-constrained due to the costs of power, cooling, and thermal management. Arithmetic logic units implemented in the computing devices perform arithmetic operations on operands that are represented by different numbers of bits to achieve different precisions including double precision floating point (64 bits), single precision floating point (32 bits), and half-precision floating point (16 bits). The power dissipated in the arithmetic logic unit is higher when the arithmetic logic unit is operating at higher precision and lower when the arithmetic logic unit is operating at lower precision.